Kenyataan yang tak terduga
by rOishi
Summary: 'aku tidak mengerti apakah perasaanku kepadamu masih bisa dikatakan karna kita berteman atau lebih'...'seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, aku masih belum dapat menerima perasaanku ini'..'sudah berapa kali kukatakan pada mereka. seharusnya mereka berpacaran saja.' SASUNARU. Yaoi.BL. Romance. Judul ngaco. Gak pandai bikin Summary. Ganti Judul
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. Fiksi ini hanya hiburan saya semata yang coba saya bagikan hehe , asli karya saya kok jika ada kesamaan harap maklumin aja. Karaktenya milik Masashi Kisimoto saya Cuma pinjam.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

 **PAIR: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Genre: Romance (maybe)**

 **Rating : T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seperti biasa pagi ini aku mengawali pagiku dengan berangkat ke sekolah. Berjalan kaki dari rumah ke sekolah karena jarak sekolah yang memang dekat hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai. Menikmati cuaca pagi hari yang masih sejuk membuatku memejamkan mata sambil merasakan angin yang membelai wajahku, menggoyangkan helaian rambutku sesuai dengan langkah kakiku ini hingga suara bising itu mengintrupsiku.

"Yo Teme" sapanya.

"Hn" balasku tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya.

Kulihat dia mencoba mengimbangi jalanku. Aku tau dia memang tidak setinggi diriku tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada lelaki seperti dia yang menurutku lebih mirip seperti wanita. Tubuh pendeknya memang berisi –maksudku badannya tidak kurus dan juga tidak gemuk sedikit membentuk otot namun dengan bentuk tubuh yang mungil itu membuatnya lebih kelihatan manis daripada manly. Apalagi dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu belum lagi rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang melebihi lehernya. Kuakui dia memang manis, namun aku tidak pernah sudi untuk mengatakan padanya. Aku Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah memuji orang. Jangankan dia, Aniki ku saja tidak pernah kupuji –terutama ibuku dan marga Uchiha , ingat hanya marga Uchiha dan ibuku.

"Oy, Sas tungguin napa?" kulihat dia masih mengimbangi langkah kakiku.

"Hn" aku meliriknya, kini dia mulai bisa mengimbangi langkah kakiku. Terlihat dari nafasnya sepertinya dia habis berlari.

"Tumben berangkat pagi?" aku mencoba bertanya, biasanya aku lebih memilih menikmati perjalan kesekolah dengan diam namun entah mengapa tiba – tiba aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Haha.. iya dua minggu lagi akan ada pertandingan basket, jadinya aku harus berangkat pagi untuk latihan, hah menyebalkan sekali –ttebayo. Oh, kau jangan lupa untuk liat pertandingannya ya?" katanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bodohnya itu.

Ya. Dia Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Tinggal tepat di samping rumahku, kami berteman cukup-sangat- lama, lahir di rumah sakit yang sama hingga bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Beruntung aku tidak tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Keluarganya begitu berbanding terbalik dengan keluargaku yang lebih menyukai ketenangan tapi akan berbeda jika ibuku sudah bertemu dengan ibunya, rasanya darah Uchiha yang ada pada ibuku lenyap sudah. Bahkan ayahku yang terkenal minim ekspresi bisa menunjukkan eksprsinya jika bersama keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

* * *

"Pagi Sasuke-kun, hoi Naruto" hah seperti biasa muncul satu lagi makhluk yang sebenarnya ingin sekali kuhindari.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, wah tumben kamu pagi banget" sapa Naruto. ' dasar anak ini memang bodoh , kau saja yang selalu berangkat siang' batinku.

"Baka Naruto, aku memang selalu berangkat pagi , biar bisa bareng sama Sasuke-kun. Bukan seperti dirimu yang selau berangkat siang dan hampir terkena hukuman setiap paginya." Sudah kubilang Naruto itu memang bodoh, tapi tidak usah mengatakan sambil menempel padaku juga kan. Sakura, Sakura Haruno kami bertiga memang telah saling kenal dari SD , dia sangat mengagumiku bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri namun memang dia benar – benar mengagumiku bahkan dia membuat fans klub untukku. Aku tau bahwa dia membuat FC untukku bukan berarti aku peduli dengan Sakura. Bukan juga karena aku menstalker nya– tidak aku tidak sama sekali menstalker Sakura ataupun menanggapi perasaannya, aku tau dia membuat klub untukku karna aku dengar dari anak – anak kelasku yang ternyata ada juga salah satu dari anggota dari fans klub itu. Mereka menyebutnya SsFC 'Sasuke-sama Fans Club' apa – apaan nama itu apakah tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari itu hah, misalnya Prince Ice Sasuke juga boleh –hah apa – apaan dengan otakku ini rasanya aku mulai tertular virus bodoh milik Naruto.

"Benarkah? Hah… sebaiknya memang aku harus berangkat lebih pagi, biar bisa bareng Sakura-chan terus.. hahahaha." Cengirnya bodoh.. Dasar bodoh Naruto itu, dia itu sebenarnya bodoh atau dungu hah. Apa dia tidak lihat bahwa Sakura itu menyukaiku. Aku tidak tau orang tuanya dulu memberinya makan apa hingga dia tidak bisa melihat hah setidaknya peka sedikit. Si kuning itu menyukai orang yang jelas – jelas mengagumiku akan lebih susah mendapatkannya ketimbang saat dia berusaha mencetak point permainan basket dengan lawan yang badannya dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Apalagi dengan pesonaku ini kuyakin Sakura tidak akan mau dengan Naruto tapi apa peduliku toh dia yang akan sakit hati bukan diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kami telah sampai di sekolah perjalanan kali ini begitu amat sangat tidak tenang. Hah betapa tidak bakunya kata – kataku ini. Di perjalanan aku hanya mendengar adu mulut antara Sakura dan Naruto yang menurutku tidak penting itu. Aku ingin segera berada di kelas dan duduk di kursi nyamanku sambil menaruh kepalaku di atas tas dan menutupinya dengan jaket. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan Shikamaru mulai tertular kepadaku. Kami berpisah di lantai pertama aku sekelas dengan Naruto di lantai atas dan Sakura berada di lantai bawah.

"Jaa ne Sasuke-kun" Sakura memasuki kelasnya dan aku menaiki lantai menuju kelasku tanpa menjawab Sakura karena kulihat Dobe telah menjawabnya.

"Jaa Sakura-chan" lalu Naruto ikut menyusulku. Kami berjalan menuju kelas kami, selama perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai percakapan rasanya sedikit sunyi aku tidak menyangka aku merasa pagi ini lorong kelas ini begitu terasa sepi. Aku tau ini memang masih pagi sehingga beberapa murid memang belum datang tapi berjalan dengan Naruto yang notabennya cerewet dan kini dia hanya diam membuatku kurang nyaman apalagi aku memang malas lebih tepatnya tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu dengan Naruto hingga kami telas sampai pada kelas kami. 11-A tapi kulihat dia tidak memasuki kalas malah menuju ruang ganti yang ada pada setiap kelas.

"Mau kemana kau dobe." Ah sial kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku sering bertanya lebih dulu sih.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja ganti baju lah Teme, aku yakin kau tidak tuli kan ? Tadi pagi sudah kukatakan aku datang pagi karna akan latihan basket untuk dua minggu kedepan. Tidak mungkin kan aku latihan dengan menggunaka seragam. Aku yakin Uchiha tidak sebodoh itu kan. Baka Teme." Dia meninggalkanku sambil tertawa. Kami-sama demi apa dia mengataiku bodoh sebanyak tiga kali dalam satu kalimat bodohnya itu dan menambahkan kata bahwa Uchiha Sasuke Tuli atau tidak. Sungguh aku sangat yakin bahwa kali ini aku rasa benar – benar ingin membunuh orang. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Naruto yang notabennya bodoh mengataiku bodoh. Lihat saja kau Naruto aku Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan membalasmu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku niatnya mau buat tentang tokohnya satu persatu dulu jadi gimana itu sasuke, naruto dan sakura. Jadinya chapter kedepan nanti masih ada gimana itu naruto sama sakuranya. Untuk nentuin genre aku enggak tau ini itu termasuk genre apa, soalnya asal ngetik aja yang ada di otak.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. Fiksi ini hanya hiburan saya semata yang coba saya bagikan hehe , asli karya saya kok jika ada kesamaan harap maklumin aja. Karaktenya milik Masashi Kisimoto saya Cuma pinjam.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

PAIR: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Genre: Romance (maybe)

Rating : T+

.

.

.

.

.

Hajimimashite. Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih karena telah sempat untuk membaca fanfic saya. Gak nyangka juga bakal ada yang suka apalagi dapet reviews dari authors ataupun readers yang lain. Maklum saya masih amatir dalam membuat fanfic, sekalinya dapet reviews seneng banget gak nyangka.

Guest : Arigatou~ .. siap senpai ini sudah lanjut :D

Ayame: Yeay~~ arigatou ayame-senpai . ini sudah lanjut :D

Neko-Chan: A, yokatta jika neko-senpai suka. Semoga selalu menarik perhatian senpai. Siap senpai, sudah saya lanjutkan. :D

Untuk yang sudah Log in saya balas di komentarnya .. ;D

Sekali lagi terima kasih karna telah menunggu next chapnya.~~~ Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu..

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan , besok pagi tolong bangunkan aku ya? Mulai besok aku harus datang di sekolah lebih awal untuk pertandingan basket dua minggu lagi." Pintaku kepada Kaa-chan. "Baiklah, tergantung pada dirimu yang bisa bangun atau tidak" jawab Kaa-chan

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, bangun. Katanya akan berangkat pagi untuk latihan basket." Teriak kaa-chan dari lantai bawah tak kusangka Kaa-chan bisa berteriak sekeras itu,, hah tapi memang harus kuakui darah Uzumaki yang ada pada kaa-chan memang yang paling hebat. Aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, jika ini bukan karena pertandingan sudah kupastikan aku akan lebih memilih tidur daripada harus mandi di jam segini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, sekitar 15 menit waktu yang cukup untuk membuat seorang Naruto Namikaze lebih wangi dan 5 menit terlihat lebih tampan dengan pakaian seragam dan rambut ala Naruto. Tapi sial, jika saja tubuhku tidak sependek ini sudah kupastikan aku lebih tampan daripada si rambut ayam itu. Sialan. Aku Naruto Namikaze, akrab dipanggil Naruto, seharusnya aku menjadi anak tunggal pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki sebelum Kaa-chan mengangkat Kurama Uzumaki atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kyuubi sebagai anggota keluarga 10 tahun tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat aku berumur 7 tahun keluarga Kyu-nii mengalami kecelakan yang menyebabkan kedua orang tua dan adik yang sedang berada dikandungan meninggal. Kyu-nii sudah tidak mempunya siapa-siapa lagi hingga Ibuku yang juga keturunan Uzumaki berinisiatif untuk mengadopsi Kyu-nii tentu saja dengan pertusetujuan Ayah dan diriku. Aku yang tidak tau apa – apa hanya mengiyakan saja, awalnya aku sedikit risih dengan kehadiran Kyu-nii karena dia orang yang dingin dan mudah emosi tapi aku tau dia sangat sayang kepadaku sehingga lambat taun aku mulai terbiasa. Kyuu-nii lebih memilih memakai nama Uzumaki daripada Namikaze karna dia bilang dia ingin selalu menggunakan marga orang tuanya, hahh anak yang baik. Kembali pada diriku, teman terdekatku Sasuke Uchiha –sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, orang yang kusuka Sakura Haruno –sepertinya. Aku dan Sasuke telah berteman sangat lama, kata Kaa-chan sih dari kami dikandungan –hah tapi walau kami berteman cukup lama kami tidak pernah saling akur karena menurutku dia itu Rivalku. Kuakui aku sangat iri dengan Sasuke selain pintar dan sedikit tampan menurutku yang paling kubenci adalah dia lebih tinggi dariku. Bahkan Kiba pun yang juga pendek hanya terpaut lebih tinggi 3 cm dariku, menyebalkan sekali. Orang – orang sering menganggapku anak SMP padahal aku telah SMA, bahkan pernah ada Ibu - Ibu yang mengataiku manis dan cantik lalu memohon padaku untuk menikah dengan anak lelakinya. Hell, kuakui aku memang manis tapi menurutku tidak begitu juga. Aku keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju tempat Ibuku berada ternyata disana sudah ada Tou-sanku dan Kyuubi.

"Ohayo…" sapaku kelewat riang.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi." Kyuubi menanyaiku.

"Hah,, seharusnya kau menjawab sapaanku Kyuu bukan malah mengomentariku." Bukannya melakukan apa yang kusuruh Kyuubi malah memukul kepalaku.

"Panggil aku Kyu-nii adik bodoh." Aku mengelus kepalaku yang sedikit benjol akibat pukulan sayang Kyuubi.

"Kau ingin berangkat dengan Tou-san atau Kyuubi, Naru ." Tawar Tou-san kepadaku.

"Tidak Tou-chan aku akan berjalan kaki saja." Baru saja ingin mengambil roti untuk sarapan Tou-san juga ikut memukul kepalaku

"Aish,, apa – apaan Tou-chan ini sih. Sakit tau, yang tadi bekas Kyuubi saja belum hilang malah Tou-chan tambah." Cerocosku kepadaka Tou-chan.

"Jangan panggil aku Tou-chan anak bodoh. Hah" . aishhh ternyata hanya itu .

"Astaga Tou-chan jika di rumah tak masalah kan itu tanda sayangku kepadamu. Lagipula jika diluar juga kupanggil Tou-san jika perlu Tou-sama." Cengirku kepada Tou-san.

"Dasar anak ini. Yasudah aku berangkat terlebih dahulu. Kushi-chan aku berangkat." Kaa-chan menghampiri Ayah dan mengantar Ayah keluar , lalu disusul Kyuubi yang juga mulai berangkat kuliah. Kulirik jam di tanganku, lebih baik untuk berangkat sekarang saja tak apa terlalu awal mungkin lebih baik jadinya aku mempunyai banyak waktu untuk pemanasan. Kuambil tas yang ada di sampingku setelah berpamitan pada Ibu dan berangkat sekolah. Baru akan keluar Ibu memanggilku dan menyerahkan bento kepadaku, katanya untuk bekal karna takut jika aku tiba – tiba lapar saat latihan, sungguh Kaa-chan memang yang nomor satu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah hendak ingin berangkat tapi langkahku terhenti dan menghampiri rumah lain. Rumah Sasuke Uchiha kupikir menyenangkan jika aku berangkat bersamanya walau kami satu kelas tak pernah sekalipun aku berangkat ataupun pulang bersamanya , aku yang sibuk dengan olahrada dia yang sibuk entah dengan apa akupun juga tidak tau. Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan muncul wanita cantik.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanyanya kepadaku

"Emm, etto Sasukenya suadah berangkat belum Baa-chan." Tanyaku kepada Ibu sasuke , Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ah, sayang sekali Naru, Sasuke sudah berangkat , tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh karena barusan saja dia berangkatnya." Jelasnya kepadaku.

"Ah terimakasih Mikoto Baa-chan, Naru berangkat dulu ya?" Aku membungkuk sebagai tanda salam dan berlari mengejar Sasuke . Aku melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan sendirian dilihat dari belakang dia sungguh mengagumkan, tinggi , putih, tampan, bahkan rambutnya yang terkena angin sungguh indah dilihat. Udara yang sejukpun membuat pemandangan kali ini pas sekali untuk Sasuke, apalagi cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu menyilaukan –sial- apa - apan sih pemikiran ini. Aku mencoba mengimbangi langkah kakiku dengan langkah kaki Sasuke walau aku sering berlarian mengejar bola tetap saja jika berjalan dengan mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebar dan kakiku yang pendek ini membuatku sedikit kewalahan.

"Yo Teme." Sapaku kepadanya dan tentu saja hanya dib alas 'Hn' dua konsonan kata andalanya. Aku masih tetap mengimbangi langkah kakiku, sial dia sama sekali tidak melirikku.

"Oy, Sas tungguin napa?" Sial lagi – lagi hanya di balas 'Hn' walau aku tau dia mulai memelankan langkah kakinya. Kini aku mulai mengimbangi langkah kakinya walau aku sedikit kewalahan dengan nafas terengah – engah.

"Tumben berangkat pagi?" Ha? Sejak kapan Sasuke si minim bicara memulai pembicaraan, sial pasti wajah bodohku berekspresi lagi.

"Haha.. iya dua minggu lagi akan ada pertandingan basket, jadinya aku harus berangkat pagi untuk latihan, hah menyebalkan sekali –ttebayo. Oh, kau jangan lupa untuk liat pertandingannya ya?" Jawabku sambil masih menunjukkan ekspresi bodohku yang sempat kaget.

.

.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun, hoi Naruto" Sesorang menyapa kami dari belakang dan jika di dengar dia adalah Sakura. Benar saja dia Sakura gadis yang kusukai –mungkin.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, wah tumben kamu pagi banget" Aku menanyai pertanyaan yang terlalu bodoh, tentu saja dia berangkat pagi yang tidak sepertiku selalu berangkat siang dan setiap harinya hampir kena hukuman apalagi Sakura menyukai Sasuke jadi tentu saja dia akan berangkat pagi agar bisa bertemu Sasuke.

"Baka Naruto, aku memang selalu berangkat pagi , biar bisa bareng sama Sasuke. Bukan seperti dirimu yang selau berangkat siang dan hampir terkena hukuman setiap paginya." Shit, kata – katanya tepat sekali dengan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Benarkah? Hah… sebaiknya memang aku harus berangkat lebih pagi, biar bisa bareng Sakura-chan terus.. hahahaha." Tertawa bodoh akibat perkataan Sakura yang mengena pada lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

.

.

Tak terasa telah sampai di sekolah, melelahkan sekali karena selama diperjalanan hanya diisi dengan ocehan antara aku dan Sakura dan itu mebuat pipiku sangat sakit akibat terlalu banyak mengoceh. Kami berpisah di lantai pertama karena kelas kami yang berbeda.

"Jaa ne Sasuke-kun" Sakura telah memasuki kelasnya dan kulihat Sasuke juga mulai menuju kelas kami. Karena Sasuke tidak membalas apa yang Sakura katakan jadinya aku yang membalasnya

"Jaa Sakura-chan" Aku menyusul Sasuke menuju kelas. Selama perjalanan menuju ke kelas tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan, ini seperti bukan diriku saja dan lebih sialnya aku mulai tidak suka dengan hawa yang menyeramkan ini. Dingin, dan sepi,, jika ini ada di dorama –dorama yang Ibu tonton pasti aku lebih memilih untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah yang sepertinya berhantu ini tapi sayangnya ini bukan dorama yang sering Ibu tonton saat musim panas. Aku tidak menyangka berangkat sepagi ini sekolah ternyata masih sepi, biasanya aku berangkat saat pelajaran hampir akan dimulai mana bisa tau jika berangkat pagi bisa sehoror ini apalagi di dekat Sasuke yang notabennya memiliki aura iblis, sayang tertutupi wajanya yang tampan lebih beruntung karna Sakura membuatkan fans club untuknya sehingga dia dipuja – puja seperti dewa. Dewa iblis menurutku. Sedikit lagi kami sampai dikelas 11-A kelasku, aku langsung berlari menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan seragam basket. Sebelum aku masuk ke ruang ganti kudengar Sasuke memanggilku.

"Mau kemana kau dobe." Aku benar – benar ingin tertawa rasanya, melihat wajah sasuke yang penasaran. Mengerjai sedikit tak masalah kan? Lagipula dia sering mengataiku bodoh apa salahnya jika aku membalasnya. 'Haha sungguh cerdas kau Naruto' batinku.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja ganti baju lah Teme, aku yakin kau tidak tuli kan ? Tadi pagi sudah kukatakan aku datang pagi karna akan latihan basket untuk dua minggu kedepan. Tidak mungkin kan aku latihan dengan menggunaka seragam. Aku yakin Uchiha tidak sebodoh itu kan. Baka Teme." Aku meninggalkannya lalu memasuki ruang ganti sambil tertawa sangat kencang dan ku lihat dia menahan emosi karena ada kedutan di area jidadnya. Hah menyenangkannya bisa membalas Sasuke, lain kali seharusnya memang aku membalasnya agar dia tau rasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya bingung mau kapan nentuin update chapter selanjutnya, soalnya waktu mau update, eh ketemu sama Ulangan Tengah Semesternya. Jadi harus focus ke ulangan dulu. Padahal udah greget mau update. Yokatta ujiannya udah selesai. Mudah – mudahan saya masih semangat untuk melanjutkan….


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. Fiksi ini hanya hiburan saya semata yang coba saya bagikan hehe , asli karya saya kok jika ada kesamaan harap maklumin aja. Karaktenya milik Masashi Kisimoto saya Cuma pinjam. Ceritanya gak jelas, tambsh absurd, gak kuat gak usah di baca, gak suka tinggal pencet back aja. Banyak typo yang berserakan dimana – mana. Gak jelas EYDnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

PAIR: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Genre: Romance (maybe)

Rating : T+

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, ini anak kenapa mainnya sampai sore sih? Kau lupa ya? Kau tadi harusnya menjemput Ino di bandara. Kasihan Ino, dia tadi hampir menunggumu selama 2 jam jika Ibu tidak memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang main." Kaa-san memarahiku habis – habisan, aku tau aku salah tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Gomen ne Kaa-san, Hinata-chan tadi memintaku untuk menemaninya ke toko buku lalu dia mengajakku untuk ke taman bermain. Gomenasai ne, lalu dimana sekarang Ino-nee." Aku memasang wajah andalanku agar Kaa-san memaaafkanku.

"Hah, ya sudah tak apa lain kali kau harus ingat, jika punya janji harus kau tepati, kau kan sudah janji untuk menjemput Ino. Ino sedang membereskan barang – barangnya diatas, sana kau bantu dia." Benarkan dugaanku Kaa-san akan memaafkanku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menuju kamar Ino-nee, jika letak kamar Ino-nee di atas artinya dia bersebelahan kamar denganku. 'Yess' pikirku senang. Ino, Ino Yamanaka adalah saudara jauh dari keluarga Kaa-san, kepindahan Ino-nee ke Konoha yaitu karna dia akan mengajar di sekolahku. Senangnya , itu artinya rumahku tidak akan sepi lagi. Aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Siswa Konoha Gakuen kelas 11-D , fans berat Sasuke-kun dan teman Naruto –yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kuanggap. Jika Sasuke dan Naruto yang berteman dari mereka lahir, kami berteman saat SD kalau tidak salah karna kami satu kelompok belajar. Naruto yang cerewet lebih mudah akrab denganku sedangkan Sasuke yang cuek dan dingin sedikit kaku saat awal kami berkenalan. Walau mereka sering bertengkar tapi aku tak menyangka mereka bisa berteman hingga sekarang, padahal aku yakin 99% pertemanan mereka hanya diisi dengan bertengkar.

"Ino-nee" teriakku. Aku memasuki kamarnya dan menawarkan bantuan kepadanya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. Walau Ino-nee sempat cemberut karna aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadanya tapi dia tetap mengijinkanku untuk membantu memebersihkan ruagannya, katanya sih ini sebagai hukuman. Aku yang mendengar hanya tertawa saja karna aku tau Ino-nee tak akan bisa memarahiku. Cukup lama kami menata barang-barang yang dibawa Ino-nee, karna sudah hampir selesai Ino-nee menyuruh sisanya kepadaku, dia berkata bahwa ingin kebawah untuk mengambil minuman. 'Yosh, tinggal satu lagi' pikirku. Kardus coklat ukuran sedang bertuliskan 'Manga'.

"Astaga, ternyata Ino-nee masih mengoleksi manga, dasar otaku." Kataku sambil membuka isi kardus tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat cover pada Manga tersebut, cover tersebut berisi dua orang lelaki, tiga, empat, ahh aku tidak tau tapi tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan bahkan hampir ada yang berciuman. Karna penasaran aku mengambil salah satu Manga tersebut dan membacanya , kulihat cover yang kuambil ada dua pasang lelaki yang menggunakan seragam SMA, yang satu berambut Coklat sedang memangku lelaki yang berambut hitam. Tangan si rambut coklat memegang wajah si rambut hitam hingga si rambut hitam melihatnya dan disana terlihat bahwa si rambut coklat akan mencium si rambut hitam. Aku yang penasaara mulai membaca satu persatu halaman, setelah sampai beberapa halaman aku mulai mengerti jalan ceritanya. Ternyata si rambut coklat dan si rambut hitam telah berteman cukup lama namun pertemanan mereka hanya diisi dengan saling mengejek. Eh kenapa sepertinya aku kenal ya dengan anak yang berteman cukup lama dan hidup mereka hanya saling mengejek, 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' aku melanjutkan kembali membaca. Si rambut coklat ternyata sudah menaruh hati dengan si rambut hitam namun sayang si rambut hitam tidak menyadarinya. Karena hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat dan sepertinya tidak bisa lebih akhirnya si rambut coklat lebih memilih memendam perasaannya kepada si rambut hitam. 'lho kok ceritanya begini'. Entak kenapa aku tetap membaca Manga milik Ino-nee karna aku sudah terlanjur penasaran. Semakin lama si rambut coklat tidak bisa memendam perasaanya kepada si rambut hitam hingga pada akhirnya si rambut coklat mengakui perasaanya pada saat mereka liburan musim panas di suatu villa dengan keluarga mereka. Setelah pengakuan cinta tersebut ternyata si rambut hitam juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada si rambut coklat dan setelah itu mereka berciuman.

"Wwweee" teriakku sedikit keras, namun aku tetap melanjutkan ceritaku hingga pada bagian selanjutnya aku melihat adengan ranjang dan saat itu juga "SAKURAAAA!" Ino-nee meneriakkan namaku, aku tidak tau kenapa Ino-nee berteriak , yang aku lihat langit pada kamar Ino-nee menjadi gelap dan aku rasa hidungku seperti mengeluarkan darah karna baunya yang anyir. Cukup lama aku pingsan hingga tidak sadar aku terbangun pada malam hari.

"Uughhhh,, aduh kepalaku agak pusing." Keluhku.

"Sakura , kau sudah siuman. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sangat khawatir saat aku masuk ke kamar untuk membawakan kau minuman kau sudah pingsan dan hidungmu berdarah, jadinya kau berteriak dan memanggil bibi untuk memindakanmu ke kamar." Tanya Ino-nee saat memasuki kamarku.

"Eemm, ya daijyobu desu Ino-nee." Aku masih memegangi kepalaku yang sedikit pusing dan menerima air minum yang Ino-nee berikan lalu meminumnya. Aku meningat – ingat kembali apa yang membuatku pingsan tadi hingga terbayang saat aku membaca Manga milik Ino-nee dan teringan saat dimana kedua lelaki itu melakukan –byuuurrrrr aku menyemburkan air minumku hingga terkena Ino-nee.

"Nee-cha apa –apan dengan Mangamu itu ha? Kau tau karna aku penasaran aku membacanya dan itu yang membuatku pingsan hingga mengeluarkan darah dari hidung. Huh, aku sebal denganmu Nee-chan, kau harus bertanggung jawab karna sudah membuatku pingsan." Aku mempoutkan diriku saat sedang marah, tapi kulihat Ino-nee hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha, bertanggung jawab seperti apa Sakura-chan. Lihatlah wajahmu sudah memerah, bilang saja kau suka membaca Mangaku kan?" isshh , apa – apaan Ino-nee itu. Yah, walau kuakui memang aku sedikit –banyak- tertarik dengan Manganya.

"Sudahlah tak apa? Jika kau ingin baca , nanti akan kupinjamkan milikku , yang penting jangan sampai ketahuan dengan Baa-san dan Jii-san oke?" aku menganggukkan tanda setuju dengan wajah yang sedikit sumringah. Tak apalah melihat yang seperti itu toh hanya membaca saja, hitung – hitung sebagai hiburanlah. Setelah insiden pingsan itu Ino-nee langsung meminjamkan komik yang kubaca tadi. Aku membaca beberapa Manga tersebut dan sialnya aku langsung membayangkan setiap adengan tersebut. Tak kusangka aku Sakura Haruno bisa menjadi seorang fujoshi, tapi aku tak peduli selama menuruku tidak membuat orang lain rugi toh santai – santai saja kan. Beberapa lembar Manga yang telah kubaca hanya berisi ciuman saja hingga dimana adengan panas itu ada lagi reflek aku berteriak kencang "Kyaaaaa". Karena saking kencangnya teriakanku ini Kaa-san memarahiku. "Sakura, sudah malam tidur cepat besok kau sekolah!"

"Ha'i kaa-san." Aku langsung menutup Manga tersebut lalu mulai memejamkan mataku untuk tidur. Sebelum tertidur aku sempat mendengar tawa dari Ino-nee tepat di sebelah kamarku. Uhh, aku sungguh malu, hingga akhirnya aku mulai memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini masih Sakura PoV semoga masih sanggup baca. :D Udah nge blank aja nie otak, sibuk sana – sini gak sempet nlanjutin ffnya , padahal baru pemula juga. HAHA. Tapi masih disempetin nulisnya kok –alasandoangdah- cuma updatenya aja yg gak ada waktu –nahtambahgakpercayakan.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. Fiksi ini hanya hiburan saya semata yang coba saya bagikan hehe , asli karya saya kok jika ada kesamaan harap maklumin aja. Karaktenya milik Masashi Kisimoto saya Cuma pinjam. Ceritanya gak jelas, tambsh absurd, gak kuat gak usah di baca, gak suka tinggal pencet back aja. Banyak typo yang berserakan dimana – mana. Gak jelas EYDnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

PAIR: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Genre: Romance (maybe)

Rating : T+

.

.

.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

"KRINNG KRIINGG"

"Ahh,, alarm siapa sih yang bunyi? Sungguh aku masih mengantuk,." Aku melanjutkan tidur ku yang sempat tertunda.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

4 menit.

5 menit.

"Huweee,, Sasuke-kun. Ahh , aku harus cepat – cepat jika tidak nanti tidak bisa berangkat bersama Sasuke-kun." Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sungguh menyeballkan, hanya gara – gara Manga dari Ino-nee aku bisa bangun kesiangan akibat membaca terlalu malam. Biasanya aku akan sudah bangun lebih awal, bahkan sebelum alarmku berbunyi.

Aku menata kembali pelajaran untuk hari ini "Yosh, semuanya sudah siap." Seruku. Langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat Manga yang tadi malam belum sempat kuselesaikan. Tidak ada salahnya jika kubawa dan kulanjutkan membaca di sekolah, lagipula tidak ada aturan di sekolah di larang membawa Manga selama tidak mengganggu pelajaran. Aku menambahkan jadwal wajib yang kini harus kubawa yaitu Manga. Ya, keputusan Haruno Sakura telah bulat dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Tumben berangkat pagi" Ino-nee menanyaiku.

"Ahh, ohayo Ino-nee. Aku selalu berangkat pagi Nee-chan, murid rajin sepertiku tidak ada yang namanya 'Terlambat'."seruku.

Ino-nee hanya tertawa dan tak lupa memberikan bekal bento kepadaku. Aku berlari keluar rumah 'kira-kira Sasuke sudah berangkat belum ya?' aku berlari menuju arah sekolah. Kulihat Sasuke masih dalam perjalanan sekolah yang artinya aku masih ada waktu untuk berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun 'tunggu' . aku memelankan langkah kakiku, bukannya itu Naruto ya? Sejak kapan dia berangkat sepagi ini. aku terus menatap mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Wahh,, Sasuke-kun memang selalu tampan. Hah,, Naruto sangat cocok sekali dengannya yang satu pandai yang satu sedikit bodoh, yang satu tampan yang satu manis, yang satu tinggi yang satu pendek, wahhhh mereka benar - benar pasangan serasi. Ahhh kenapa Sasuke-kun tidaak memegang tangan Naruto." Aku menyapa mereka berdua. Hahh, wajah Sasuke-kun selalu saja begini jika bertemu aku, tapi tak apa mumpung ada Naruto aku bisa mengejeknya sepuas hatiku. HAHAHA

Jika dilihat – lihat memang mereka berdua cocok, sial aku jadi teingat manga yang kubaca. Mungkin memang seharusnya kujodohkan saja mereka. Haruno Sakura kau memang pandai, yah aku akan melakukan GPSN "Gerakan Perjodohan Sasuke-Naruto". Fufufufu, rasakan kalian Uchiha-Namikaze akan kubuat kalian bersatu. Hahaha.

.

.

.

.

Ya, kami telah tiba di sekolah. Diperjalanan tadi hanya diisi tentang adu mulut antara aku dan Naruto. Keputusanku telah bulat untuk menyatukan mereka, siapa yang berani menantang akan melawan diriku Haruno Sakura. Aku memasuki ruang kelasku setelah berpamitan dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Ohayo Karin" salamku kepada Karin sahabat baikku selain Hinata

"Ohayo" sapanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Karin, aku ingin membuat grup baru bantulah aku. Ya! Ya! Ya!" pintaku kepadanya

"Grup GPSN "Gerakan Perjodohan Sasuke-Naruto, hehehe" tawaku.

"APAAAA? Kau akan menjodohkan Sasuke sang pangeran es dan Naruto si cebol" Karin menatapku seakan ingin memakanku

"Kyaaaa,,, aku setuju nona jidat lebar… hahah wah, tak kusangka idemu itu bagus sekali Sakura?" Karin mendukung ideku

"Hahaha" Aku hanya mampu tersenyum

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan bukannya dia mengagumi Naruto?" Tanya Karin kepadaku

"Tenang saja masalah Hina-chan biar aku yang urus, kau hanya perlu membantuku menyatukan mereka ." yah, aku sudah mempersiapkan 1001 cara yang pastinya hanya Nona Haruno saja yang tau.

SAKURA END POV

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto bergegas menuju lapangan basket dan memulai pemasannya. Cukup lama Naruto pemanasan hingga Kiba dan Suigetsu datang menghampirinya.

"Yo Naruto" Sapa Suigetsu

"YOO!"

"Lihatlah Kiba tumben ketua basket kita datang lebih awal" Suigetsu menggoda Naruto . Bukan hal yang wajar melihat anak – anak basket yang sering menggoda Naruto. Walau Suigetsu harus mengakui kehebatan Naruto dalam hal olahraga namun tetap saja melihat wajah Naruto yang bisa dibilang manis siapa yang tidak ingin menggodanya.

"Haha, kau benar Sui-senpai, wah wah padahal dia sering sekali datang terlambat, tapi aku heran jika sudah menyangkut olahraga dia akan bersemangat sekali."

"Cihh, kalian berdua menyebalkan. Awas kau Kiba akan kubunuh kau, dan kau senpai berhentilah bercanda dan mulai pemanasan sekarang" Naruto dalam mode badmoodnya.

'Sial kenapa dia malah manis sekali' pikir Suigetsu dan Kiba.

"Dimana yang lain" tanya Naruto kepada mereka berdua.

"Ahh, aku baru ingat Shikamaru bilang dia tidak bisa ikut pertandingan kali ini karna dia harus membantu adik kelas yang akan ikut olympiade Sains, jadi aku mengusulkan untuk mengganti Shika dengan Sai. Kau tau anak itu hebat juga dalam permainan basket, sayang jika hanya digunakan sebagai cadangan." Usul Kiba

"Hidan, Tobi, Juugo, dan Nagato sedang ada ujian mendadak dari Anko-sensei jadi mereka akan datang setelah jam ke 3. Ahh,, aku lupa aku merekrut anak baru , kau tau konohamaru dari 10-2 dia sangat hebat dalam lemparan 3-point jadi menguntungkan buat kita." Kata Suigetsu.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tak bisa mengandalkan Neji, Chouji , dan Lee. Neji tak suka kegiatan outdoor tetapi malah memilih basket, Chouji, aku kasihan dengan nafasnya yang naik turun sehabis berlari. Ah jika Lee aku suka semangatnya tapi dia tidak pernah mau lepas dari seragam hijau itu jika sudah bermain basket dan olahraga. Aku sudah mengajak beberapa anak dari 10-4 dan 10-5, mereka sudah kuseleksi tak kusangka beberapa dari mereka memang sangat hebat jadi aku langsung rekrut saja. Bagaimana pendapatmu senpai."

"Aku terserah kau saja Naru, lagipula yang memengang jabatan sebagai ketua adalah kau. Aku sebagai mantan ketua mempercayai penuh keputusanmu, yang lainpun pasti juga setuju dengan pendapatku. Bukankah seperti itu Kiba." Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Yosh, jadi kita bertiga yang latihan lebih awal,, wah menyebalkan sekali, tau begitu aku berangkat siang saja tadi" Naruto melanjutkan latihannya bersama Suigetsu dan Kiba.

"Senpai~~~~~~" Sapa seseorang dari luar lapangan. Anak itu datng menghampiri Naruto dan yang lain. 'Bukankah masih jam pelajaran kenapa kemari, tapi dia mengenakan pakai basket' pikir Naruto.

"Gomenasai senpai , aku terlambat, sangat susah meminta ijin dari Iruka-sensei." Katanya.

"Ah,, dia ini Konohamaru, Naruto. Konohamaru kenalkan dirimu pada ketua basket kita."

"waa.. Hajimemashite, Boku wa Konohamaru desu. Yoroshiku Onegaimasu. Wah, rumor jika Naruto-senpai manis memang benar ya? Tak kusangka Naru-senpai lebih manis dari yang kupikirkan." Konohamaru memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah bersemu.

Mulutmu harimaumu , itulah yang dikatakan pepatah. Betapa sialnya Kinohamaru, mungkin jika yang dibilang manis adalah perempuan pasti sang wanita akan tersipu malu, tapi sayang yang dia bilang manis ini adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang lelaki. Naruto yang mendengarkan kata laknat itu mulai merasa panas dan muncul perempatan di dahinya.

'Duaaakkk' Naruto memuku kepala Konohmaru sekeras – kerasnya.

"I.. Ittai.. ittaii.. kenapa kau memukulku senpai."

"Itu akibatnya jika kau berani mengataiku manis bodoh, kau pikir kau siapa ha? Ingin kubunuh kau?" wah .. wah .. ternyata darah dari Uzumaki telah keluar lihatlah betapa mengerikannya Naruto sekarang. Seperti saat mode sang Uzumaki Kushina marah.

'Manissnya~~~' pikri mereka bertiga.

"Ahh, sial ,, cepat segera pemanasan dan latihan. Kalian beruda cepat mulai latihan, jangan hanya bisa menertawaiku. Awas saja jika perlombaan ini tidak bisa kita menangkan kalian akan kubunuh." Ancam Naruto dan memulai latihannya kembali.

"Wah.. wah Kiba lihatlah, dia mengancam kita bukannya aku takut aku malah semakin gemas dengannya." Kata Suigetsu sambil memegangi perutnya yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Jangan seperti itu senpai, Naruto benar – banar akan bisa membunuh kita. Haha, dia benar-benar seperti Kushina-baachan jika sedang – ngomong senpai, apakah kau tidak merasakan dari tadi ada hawa yang tidak mengenakkan sedang megawasi kita."

"Ahh, kau penakut Kiba , ayo segera latihan. Dairpada Naruto nanti menghajar kita."

"ha'i ,, ha'i.." Suigetsu dan Kiba menghampiri Naruto dan Konohamaru yang sedang latihan.

Tanpa mereka sadari , sejak dari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka. Ah, tidak dua pasang. Yang satu focus terhadap sang ketua dan yang satu focus terhadap sang target yang sedang menarget sang ketua.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. Fiksi ini hanya hiburan saya semata yang coba saya bagikan hehe , asli karya saya kok jika ada kesamaan harap maklumin aja. Karaktenya milik Masashi Kisimoto saya Cuma pinjam. Ceritanya gak jelas, tambah absurd, gak kuat gak usah di baca, gak suka tinggal pencet back aja. Banyak typo yang berserakan dimana – mana. Gak jelas EYDnya. OOC parah.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

PAIR: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Genre: Romance (maybe)

Rating : T+

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka akhir – akhir ini kau sering memperhatikan Naruto." Kata seseorang dari belakang.

"Hn" jawab dia seadanya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengakui saja perasaanmu itu." Tanyanya lgi.

"Masih belum yakin saja." Jawabnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu Sasuke, segera katakan perasanmu pada Naruto. Jika ini masalah kau dan dia sama – sama seorang laki – laki, bukankah Negara ini tidak melarangnya dan lagipula ini bukan lagi hal yang tabu bagi Negara kita." Sarannya.

"Entahlah Shika, aku hanya tidak yakin. Lagipula kau tau Naruto seperti apa."

.

.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berbincang di kelasnya sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari atas. Shikamaru sangat tau bahwa Sasuke mulai memendam rasa dengan Naruto. Berawal dari liburan musim panas lalu saat mereka sedang berlibur di villa milik keluarga Hyuuga. Saat itu setelah memancing mereka akan kembali ke villa tetapi tiba – tiba perahu yang Naruto dan Kiba naiki bocor membuat kedua bocah itu terjatuh. Naruto yang tidak pandai berenang hampir saja tenggelam dan membuat panik semua orang tapi di saat itu Sasuke langsung menolongnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Setelah membawa Naruto dan Kiba ke pinggir danau Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri membuat Sasuke sangat panik. Sasuke tidaklah bodoh dia sempat memperlajari pertolongan pertama jika seseorang tenggelam, dengan ilmu yang pernah di pelajarinya itu dia memberika nafas buatan untuk Naruto. Ia tau ini ciuman pertamanya baginya dan Naruto tapi saat ini Naruto sedang membutuhkan bantuannya, awalnya dia ragu namun akhirnya Sasuke melakukannya. Bibir Naruto terasa sangat dingin namun masih tetap lembut. Dia benar – banar khawatir terhadap sahabat blondenya beberapa kali ia memberi nafas buatan untuk sahabatnya itu hingga akhirnya sang blonde terbangun. Mereka langsung membawa Naruto ke villa untuk beristirahat, beruntung disana dekat dengan dokter keluarga milik Neji sehingga sang dokterpun memeriksa Naruto.

"Dia hanya kelelahan karena tertelan banyak air. Untuk sementara kondisinya sudah membaik setidaknya tetap jaga suhu badannya agar selalu hangat." Kata sang dokter.

Setelah meninggalkan mereka Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih dingin.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan pulang ke Konoha terlebih dahulu, kau tau bibi Kushina pasti sangat khawatir jika tau, dan Kyuu-nii bisa mengamuk." Usul Kiba.

Mereka semua menyetujui ucapan Kiba. Malam itu tiba – tiba Naruto mengigau, Sasuke yang sedang menjaga Naruto terbangun dan mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto. Tubuh sahabatnya itu tersaa sangat dingin, Sasuke langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Naruto.

"Sssstt, tenang Naru ada aku disini." Kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto dan ternyata itu berhasil. Setelah itu Naruto kembali tertidur dengan tenang. Shikamaru yang saat itu ingin menyuruh Sasuke beristirahat akhirnya hanya memandang dari depan pintu.

Dia sangat tau bahwa kedua sahabatnya suatu saat akan saling tumbuh rasa suka, namun diantara mereka selalu menyangkal dengan mengatakan mereka hanya bersahabat. Huh- mau bagaimanapun mereka sudah terlihat saling menyayangi satu sama lain, saling melenkapi satu sama lain. Hanya saja salah satu diantaranya terlalu mementingkan ego mereka.

Bukan hanya sekali Sasuke selau peduli terhadap Naruto, saat sedang sparing dengan SMA lain dimana saat itu salah satu tim basket lawan mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh dan menabrak ring. Sasuke dengan sigap langsung membantu Naruto dan membawanya ke UKS dan juga saat Naruto tidak berangkat sekolah satu minggu karena demam tinggi Sasuke selau rajin mengunjunginya setelah pulang sekolah. Entah ingin memberi tau pr ataupun menjenguknya. Padahal saat Sasuke sakit Naruto hanya mengunjunginya dan bertanya kondisi Sasuke setelah itu pulang, itupun bersama dengan teman – temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

"setidaknya aku sebagai sahabatmu telah mengingatkanmu. Tapi jika kau memang butuh bantuan katakan saja padaku. Aku pasti membantu." Kata Shikamaru dan berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Hn, terima kasih." Sasuke menjauhi jendela dan kembali ke kursinya.

Pelajaran telah dimulai, Sasuke sungguh memikirkan kata – kata Shikamaru namun dia masih belum yakin akan perasaannya. Akankah perasaan ini adalah perasaan sayang sebagai sahabat atau perasaan suka untuk sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Sasuke PoV

'Aku sungguh pusing memikirkannya, mungkin biar waktu saja yang menjawab' pikir Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku memikirkan cara untuk membalas Naruto saja. Cih anak itu sekarang sudah berani menghinaku." Kata Sasuke pelan sehingga tidak ada satupun yang tau.

Pelajaran kali ini sangat membosankan bagiku. Biasanya seperti ini pasti Naruto sudah membuat ulah di kelas. Sungguh kadang kebodohan anak itu memang sangat berguna untuk kelas ini.

Saat ini jam istirahat telah berbunyi, saat kulihat dari jendela ternyata Naruto masih berlatih dengan anak – anak lainnya. Aku sangat tau seperti apa Naruto, dia sangat ingin kemenangan dalam timnya sehingga dia sangat berusaha keras. Untuk yang ini sifat kami tidaklah berbeda, selalu ingin membuat yang terbaik terutama untuk timnya.

Padahal baru pertama kurasakan kami berangkat sekolah bersama kupikir aku juga ingin pulang bersamanya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa terjadi kali ini. Dia sedang fokus terhadap pertandingannya sehingga pasti akan pulang lebih malam.

"Sasuke-senpai" kudengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Hn ada apa Hanabi." Kataku setelah tau siapa yang memanggilku.

"Senpai kau diminta tolung Kabuto-sensei untuk membantunya mengajari murid – murid baru yang masuk Karate." Katanya padaku.

"Kenapa tidak kau atau Tenten saja. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada sensei tidak mengikuti Karate sementara."

"Aku tau senpai, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa membantu Kabuto-sensei kau tau kan ini rapat mingguan OSIS sedangkan Tenten-senpai dia ada les tambahan." Kulihat dia memohon kepadaku.

"Hah,baiklah kali ini saja. Lain kali mintalah bantuan orang lain."

"Ha'i" Hanabi telah kembali ke kelasnya.

Sasuke end PoV

.

.

Setelah kembalinya Hanabi ke ruangannya Sasuke memilih untuk keluar kelas. Sesekali membolos jam palajaran berikutnya tak apa, toh dia bukan anak yang tak mampu menerima pelajar dengan sulit. Cukup membaca sekilas saja dia sudah bisa menjawab semua pelajaran yang diberikan oleh semua sensei yang mengajar.

Sasuke menuju ke kantin untuk membeli minuman, suasana disini sangat sepi karena pelajaran telah dimulai. Setelah membeli minuman Sasuke berjalan menuju atap. Dia lebih memilih tiduran di atap daripada di UKS setidaknya tidak akan ada guru yang bertanya mengapa dia ke UKS. Sasuke mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan bersenderan di tembok. Segarnya angin yang bertabrakan dengan wajahnya membuatnya terlelap.

.

.

. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat jam yang bertengger ditangannya dan melihat waktu telah menunjukkan siang hari. Setidaknya dia telah tidur hingga jam pelajaran terakhir pikirnya. Ia kemudian kembali ke kelasnya.

"Darimana saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Atap." Jawabnya singkat.

"Dasar, kenapa tidak lanjutkan hingga pulang." Tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah terbangun tak bisa tidur lagi."

Sasuke duduk dibangkunya dan membuka buku pelajarannya. Pelajaran terakhir berjalan telah seperti biasa. Bel sekolah juga telah berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran siswa pada hari ini. sebagian anak sudah ada yang berlari meninggalkan ruangannya untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan sebagiannya lagi masih menetap di sekolah karena ada eskul tambahan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju arah jendela dan bertanya dengan Shikamaru.

"Dia masih latihan?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan alis.

Shikamaru yang mengedengar perkataan Sasuke menjawab, "Ya, tadi saat istirahat kedua dia sempat ke kelas mencarimu."

"kenapa?" tanyanya lagi penasaran.

"Ingin mengajakmu makan di kantin, tapi aku mengatakan kau tidak ada disini."

"kenapa tak hubungi aku saja."

"katanya dia lupa membawa smartphonenya."

"Sedangkan kau?"

"Bukalah notifikasimu."

Setelah Shikamaru memerintahkan, Sasuke langsung membukanya. Sial –pikir Sasuke, jika saja dia tidak ketiduran sudah pasti tadi dia sudah makan bersama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke langsung keluar kelas dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Karate. Saat ini dia sedang membantu Kabuto-sensei untuk mengajari anak kelas 10. Sasuke sudah sangat mahir menguasai ilmu beladiri karna sejak dari kecil ayahnya sudah mengajrinya.

.

"Maaf sensei aku terlambat" katanya.

"Tak apa, bisakah kau ajari mereka yang disana." Tunjuk Kabuto kepada anak – anak itu. Setelah selesai mengajari Sasuke pamit ijin pulang. Saat menuju gerbang dia berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Yo teme."

"Hn"

"Kau bilang untuk sementara tidak ikut Karate kenapa kau pulang sore begini?" tanya naruto

"Sedangkan kau? Kenapa pulang sore biasanya malam." Balas Sasuke.

"wah, tumben kau mau menanyai diriku. Hahaha. Awalnya ingin kulanjutkan hingga nanti, jika tidak ingat sebentar lagi kita juga akan mendekati ujian."

"tumben kau berfikir sampai disana? Biasanya jika menyangkut hobimu kau akan bermain seperti orang kesetanan."

"Teme mulutmu itu pedas sekali ya. Aku tau aku bodoh tapi kau tak usah berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun sekolah tetap perioritas utamaku. Kau pikir orang tuaku membiayai sekolah diriku ini hanya untuk bermain basket saja. Sekali-kali gunakan otak pintarmu itu. Kupikir kau pandai ternyata kau bodoh juga." Naruto yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak sadar telah memunculkan hawa buruk bagi sahabat kecilnya itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang marah karena telah dikatai bodoh oleh Naruto sebanyak empat kali sehari sudah tidak sabar ingin mencekik Naruto hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengunci pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aduhh Teme… sakit bodoh…" Naruto yang mengatai Sasuke bodoh lagi membuat Sasuke semakin mengunci pergelangan Naruto.

"Hn"

"Ampun Teme,, maafkan aku sungguh… salahku apa?"

"Salahmu adalah mengataiku bodoh Dobe."

"Baiklah .. baiklah .. kau tidak bodoh, diriku yang bodoh . cepat lepaskan tanganmu Teme, sungguh ini sakit sekali."

Sasuke tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangan Naruto , walau dia sedikit kasihan dengan Naruto tetap saja dia merasa kesal. Demi apa? Tidak ada yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke itu bodoh. Jika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya bodoh orang itu akan dibuat Sasuke mengakui dirinya bahwa dia tidak bodeh.

"Lepaskan Sasuke , sungguh ini sakit sekali. Kau tau aku habis latihan basket sehingga tanganku masih pegal kau tambah dengan mengunci lenganku ini kau pikir tidak sakit apa?" tetap saja Sasuke belum ingin melepaskannya.

"Kumohon lepaskan Sas,, akan ku traktir kau makan di kantin selama seminggu bagaimana."

"Hn"

"baiklah baiklah kutraktir kau selama seminggu ditambah aku akan menuruti ucapanmu selama seminggu."

"dua minggu" kata Sasuke

"kau gila ha- baiklah baiklah dua minggu, tapi setelah aku selesai turnamen." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto sambil berguman 'Hn' . Naruto tidak tau bahwa selama dua minggu itu Sasuke akan menggunakan cara-cara licik untuk mengetahui sebenarnya perasaan apa yang Sasuke miliki terhadap Naruto. Sasuke pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba salah satu nasihat dari Shikamaru untuk meyakinkan lagi perasaannya terhadap Naruto.

Disisi lain mereka tidak tau bahwa Sakura juga telah menyiapkan rencana untuk membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bersatu..

..

.

.

.

Wkwkwkwk. Kenapa saya merasa ceritanya tambah gak mutu, gak tau alurnya mau kemana… dan juga udah lupa ini cerita harusnya gimana


End file.
